Shang Phoenix
by VampiricEternity
Summary: Three years after the attack on Corus, Kel has been searching for the thing that started it all. What happens when she finds it? The sequel to Shang Fire
1. How it all starts

Disclaimer: Er… despite it's amazing sequelness I don't own anything. I think I killed off the characters I owned in the other one….damn.

Look sequel! Sequel!

---Prologue---

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three years since she'd left Corus. Kel had cut her long hair to just below her ears and grown a good six inches.

Currently she stood at the entrance to a cave, staring into the vast darkness of the tunnel. With a deep breath she gripped her glaive tighter and entered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Kel sat down by the fire. After three years of searching she'd finally found it. Now she had to find a way to destroy it. She promised herself and Lathander no one would end up like he did.

"So Keladry," a boy began sitting down across from her near the tavern fire. "Did you find what you've been looking for?"

"Maybe," Kel replied, her hazel eyes moving to meet the brown ones of the boy. He was a year older than her.

"You did," he said his mouth spreading to a grin. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"No," Kel replied simply.

He shook his head and sighed. "You know everyone has been talking about you. Some of them think you're crazy and didn't think you'd ever find what you were looking for."

"I did," Kel replied bluntly.

"They also said that you helped save the Tortallan capital," the boy said the grin returning to his lips. "I told them they were crazy."

Kel shot him a glance and then drank the rest of the juice in the cup before she went upstairs to her room.

Kaylan was a smart ass if there ever was one. He could rival even Neal. Neal. She preferred not to think of him.

Three years. It's been three years.

She began her search. The search that led her to warring Scanran border. That was when she met Kaylan. Though he didn't know what they were searching for he joined in her hunt. He knew only parts of her history. He knew she had fought at the capital and bits and pieces of other things. He knew they were looking for a cave. He just didn't know what was in it.

Kel lie back on her bed and closed her eyes. She'd finally found it. Sleep took her as she lie there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short prologue but a prologue none the less! Yay It's started!!!

-Kizzie-


	2. The Way Back

Disclaimer: Woo I own Kaylan I do own something again!

Thank you for the lovely reviews my ducks. The personal thank yous will follow the chapter as always.

I'm trying really really hard to make this a little more fast paced. If it gets to be too fast paced tell me. It's just Shang Fire took forever to get into the story line.

Chapter One: The Way Back

"Corus?" Kaylan asked. "Why? If you found it you don't need to go back."

"There's a book I need," Kel replied simply. She was repacking the few things she'd actually unpacked. She stopped and turned to look at him. "I need it."

Kaylan sighed. "Well since you are the only person I know, you're stuck with me."

Kel shook her head at him. "You make friends easily enough Kaylan."

Kaylan sighed again and shook his head in turn. "This must be one rare book," he muttered before shoving himself off of the doorframe and stalking out of the room.

Kel had just finished strapping their gear to their pack horse when Kaylan stumbled into the barn yawning.

"You know getting up like this early could kill me," Kaylan muttered.

"I doubt it," Kel replied simply swinging herself onto her horses back. "I get up like this all the time and I'm still alive."

"Yes my dear but you're insane and that insanity allows you to get up at such unsightly hours," Kaylan replied nodding sadly.

"By the way I need you to seal the cave off to everyone else until I can get the book," Kel said.

"Seal the cave?" Kaylan asked. "Why? Kel what's in there?"

"Please just do it for me," Kel replied.

Kaylan sighed. "Fine, I trust you. I just wish you'd trust me."

Kel's mind flashed back to Neal

_"Kel trust me, please." he whispered. His fingers slid up to her cheek._

_Kel brushed her fingers unconsciously against her cheek. _

"Kel?" Kaylan asked suddenly waving his hand in front of her face. "You shouldn't space out like that you know."

"Sorry," Kel muttered. "Let's head to the cave."

Kaylan shrugged. "Lead the way."

Kaylan stood at the mouth of the cave. "I can't" he said for third time. "There's too much magic in this cave to block it."

"Too much magic?" Kel asked. "How?"

"Who ever put whatever is in this cave didn't want it sealed off," Kaylan replied trying to look into the dark cave.

"I'll have to take it out," Kel replied thoughtfully. "I don't know if I can touch it."

"What do you mean?" Kaylan asked jerking his attention away from the cave. "What is it?"

"I told you I fought at the capital," Kel began. Kaylan nodded. "It was my old Shang band attacking." Kaylan raised his eyebrows. "With them was my old…..friend, Lathander." So she told him. The entire story with the exception of some things about Neal and Lathander. Some awkward things.

"So the magic is in this cave?" Kaylan asked.

Kel nodded.

"Then of course I can't seal it off! It's gods magic!" Kaylan exclaimed.

Kel shook her head. 'I tell him my entire story and that's his first thought.' "I'm afraid that if I touch it I'll get the magic. I don't want it but it can't stay here"

"Maybe you can pick it up with something?" Kaylan asked.

They were standing in the cave staring down at an alter. It was all carved of stone. Incredibly simple. It was simply a long rectangle with various items laying on it. The cave itself wasn't very large and was lit with some source that neither Kel or Kaylan could see.

Kel recognized a small gold ring with a ruby in it. It was a ring she'd seen on Lathander. She'd never thought much of it. Next to that was a sapphire pendant on a thin silver chain she'd seen Tya wear. Along with the Sword Kalerik had used to kill Lathander.

"They all have power. I don't think we can risk anyone getting a hold of any of it," Kel said to herself.

She pulled her cleaning cloth from her pocket and went to lift the ring. She lifted it in the cloth and quickly tucked it into a pouch she'd emptied.

"Feel any different?" Kaylan asked.

"No," Kel shook her head. She used the cloth to lift the necklace while Kaylan used his lift the sword. As Kel dropped the necklace into the bag something cool brushed the side of her hand. She ignored it.

"So," Kaylan began when they were back on their horses. "To Corus."

Kel nodded. "To Corus."

They traveled for two days at a steady pace before it all started. One day from Corus Kel began to get dizzy. She put her head down the her horse's mane.

"Kel?" Kaylan asked worriedly. "Kel you look flushed." He rode over to her. He set a hand on her shoulder expecting her to shove him off like she always did. She didn't move. Her skin was burning. He lifted her up slightly. She was unconscious.

Kaylan didn't have healing magic. He needed to get her to the nearest town as quickly as he could. After tying her to her horse. He set off as quickly as he could.

Kel blinked. She was feeling a bit warm and couldn't figure out why she wasn't moving. Last she remembered she was on a horse.

Suddenly Kaylan appeared above her. "You scared the life out of me."

"What?" Kel asked struggling to sit up under the mass amount of blankets.

"You must of passed out on your horse," Kaylan replied. "You were burning up. You seem to be OK now. Just a little warm."

"I passed out?" Kel asked. "When?"

"Uh," Kaylan hesitated. She wasn't going to like this at all. "About two days."

"Two days!" Kel cried sitting up completely. "We were only one away from Corus!"

"I know. It took me several hours to find the nearest town. So we're only about half a day away," he said trying to cheer her up.

Kel was frozen. She was staring at her hand.

"We have to get to Corus," she said dazed.

"It's in the middle of the night," Kaylan said.

"Now!" Kel snapped. The air around her heated up.

Kaylan looked startled. "What happened?"

"We have to go," Kel replied.

I could have written more but it seemed like an appropriate place to end it. (With the chapter title and such) That means there will probably be another chapter soon.

Sorry it took so long.

I bet half of you are going to kill me.

Kizzie-

Thank yous:  
Misty-N-Foxy: Sorry it took so long but I'm happy that you're happy

Oceanspike: Ah it's alright everyone goes through stages where they don't review. I'm glad you like Kaylan. I'm even more pleased that you like the characters I make up. Thanks for reviewing.

Wake-Robin: Thank you! I'm so happy that you're reviewing!

The midnight line (angel): He's coming I promise. Of course I didn't kill Neal! What an absurd thought!

Soccerchick-08: I'm glad you like it. I'm going to have a hell of a time with the Neal Kaylan dialogue.

Native Wolf Cub: I'm glad you were happy and that you liked it so far.

The Original Meathead: Yay:ahem: Yes three years. A lot can happen in three years. I'm trying to make it a little more fast paced than the last.

Jumping-jo: Thank you!

Helkardowen: I'm so happy that you like it. I hope it's as good as Shang Fire if not better.

Pearli: Excitement! I'm happy you like it and I hope I can keep you hooked.

PhsycoLioness: Ohhh a capitol I! Thank you.

Dracorium:prepares to be smited…smit? (I give up): Thank you for reviewing…


	3. So this is Corus?

Disclaimer: I own…still just Kaylan.

Look another update and as I'm writing this I have just updated the last chapter…well I started it then anyway. You know easily sidetracked :shrug:

Chapter Two: So this is Corus?

* * *

Kel and Kaylan rode into Corus. It was dawn and there weren't as many people out as there would normally be. 

"So this is Corus?" Kaylan asked. "Doesn't look like much." Kel turned to glare at him. "What!" Kaylan exclaimed. "It doesn't look like anything we had to rush to get to."

The reason for the rush was weighing on Kel. She was heating up again.

They rode quietly the rest of the way through the city.

Once Kel explained that she was visiting, they got their horses stabled and brushed down.

"What now?" Kaylan asked. He'd never been in a castle before and it was making him rather nervous.

"We've readied rooms for you," a servant girl bowed.

"Thank you," Kel said to the girl before turning to Kaylan. "Can you take my things there? I have something I would like to attend to before heading there. Get some sleep afterward."

Kaylan nodded. "See you later."

Kel walked off toward one of the lesser libraries. The same library her and Neal had found legend in. It seemed as good a place to start as any. She walked to the same shelf as before and went for the book. It wasn't there.

She sighed. The only other person she could think of who would have the book would be Neal and she was putting that reunion off as long as possible. She thought back to the story. Was there any clue of how to get rid of the magic, without dying? The boy had burned. Lathander had…died. This wasn't helping. She sat down at a table and put her head in her hands.

* * *

Neal practically ran down the hall. He'd heard from a servant that Kel was back. He stopped at a door finger combed his hair and moved to knock at the door. He froze. Why was he so excited? He hadn't seen this girl in three years and he was betrothed. He just wanted to say hi to her. That's all to welcome her back to the castle. He reached up and knocked on the door. 

He heard a guy swearing and the sound of blankets being thrown from the bed. He stared at the door his eyes widening in the thought of what he'd just interrupted.

'Well,' he thought 'it has been three years.' He stood patiently at the door, head swimming with thoughts that we didn't particularly want to be thinking.

The door opened and a boy about Kel's age stood in front of him. He looked rumpled and was scowling.

"What?" Kaylan asked rubbing his eyes. 'Why are his eyes so big?' he asked himself.

"I uh…was…um," Neal stammered his mind still elsewhere.

"Does everyone here stutter like you?" Kaylan asked him, leaning on the doorway.

"I was looking for Keladry. I was told she was here," Neal said indignantly. "I must have been someone else I heard about."

"No," Kaylan said. "Who are you?"

"What?" Neal asked.

Kaylan sighed. "Who are you?"

"Nealan of Queenscove," Neal replied standing up straighter.

"Neal!" Kaylan exclaimed. "I've heard about you!"

"What?" Neal asked confused. "If you heard that I'd done anything-"

"Kel's told me about you," Kaylan went on ignoring him.

"Kel!" Neal cried. "So she is here!"

"Yes," Kaylan replied. Neal leaned into the doorway looking around the room. "She's not actually here," he replied looking at Neal.

'So they weren't….good,' Neal thought happily. "Where is she?"

"A library," Kaylan replied. "I think so anyway. She didn't actually tell me but we did come for a book so I'm assuming that's-"

"Which one?" Neal asked hurriedly. 'Calm down.' he told himself.

"There's more than one?" Kaylan asked confused.

Neal sighed impatiently. "I'll go find her!" He took off down the hall.

Kaylan watched him go. "Why do I think more went on with them than she told me." He shook his head and went back into his room to sleep.

* * *

"She came for a book….what book?" he asked himself as he ran into a library took one look around and ran back out. "What book! That legend book of course!" he stopped dead in the hall. "I have that book." He stood there debating whether he ran back to his room to grab the book. 

He finally decided not to because he didn't want to explain to Yuki why he was running around the palace like a mad man.

'Why am I running around the palace like mad man? I'm betrothed. Going to be married in a couple of weeks.' he thought. 'Just seeing an old friend.' he told himself, over and over.

Without another thought he took of running to the next library.

A girl stood with her back to him at a shelf. She was flipping furiously through a book.

"Excuse me," Neal said. "I was looking for a friend of mine Keladry of Mindelan."

"Wow he does know how to be polite," the woman said sarcastically as she turned around.

Neal's eyes widened to the size of saucers for the second time that hour as Kel turned to face him.

"You cut your hair," Neal said.

"Nice to see you too," Kel replied. She turned back to the shelf. 'Well there he is.'

'It's her and all you can say is that she cut her hair. You idiot.' Neal mentally slapped himself on the forehead.

"You've grown," Neal said and mentally hit himself again. 'That's so much better.'

"It's been three years," Kel replied simply and pulled another book from the shelf.

"What are you looking for?" Neal asked suddenly.

"I.." she paused "there's a problem I need to solve."

"Come on Kel, it may have been three years but I know you better than that," Neal snapped. Whenever she got like this it told him something was wrong. Very wrong. She wasn't looking at him. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

That's when he noticed it. The ring. She had a gold ring on her finger. A small gold ring adorned with a ruby.

'Were she and that boy betrothed?' Neal felt as if someone had just dropped a lead weight on him. "Are you betrothed?" he asked quietly.

Kel looked startled. "What?" She followed his gaze to the ring on her finger. 'Well it would certainly get him off my back. At least until he notices I'm hotter than I should be. Well if I can stop him from touching me it shouldn't be a problem….I hope.'

"Are you and that boy I found in your rooms earlier betrothed?" Neal asked quietly. 'Calm down,' his mind warned. 'Remember you're betrothed too.'

'A boy in my room?' she thought confused. Then it dawned on her. 'He's met Kaylan. Wait, they should have separate rooms.' Kel wondered if she could get Kaylan to go along with it.

"Yes we are," Kel replied quietly.

"Oh," Neal replied. "Uh congratulations."

They sat in silence until Kel turned back toward the shelf and the book she was looking through. "Do you have that book about the legends?"

"Oh, yes," Neal said quietly. "Why do you want that?"

"I want to look through it," Kel replied.

"I'll go get it," Neal said. "Do you want me to bring it to your rooms?"

Kel thought a moment. 'It would give me time to explain to Kaylan.' "Yes."

Neal nodded. "OK." He turned and walked out of the room.

Kel slid the book back onto the shelf and put her head against the wood. "Why did I tell him I was betrothed to Kaylan?"

* * *

"You told him we were betrothed?" Kaylan asked trying unsuccessfully to hide his smirk. 

"I wouldn't have but he asked if we were," Kel replied with a sigh.

"Why would he ask?" Kaylan asked.

"Well he said he found you in my room and," she held up her hand with the ring on it.

"He came to my room," Kaylan replied. "You still can't take the ring off?"

"No," Kel grumbled. "I couldn't find anything in the library and Neal has the book with the legend so I have to wait until he drops it off to see if there's anything useful in it. So will you do it?"

"Sure," Kaylan replied. "Anything for my friend….who happens to be the only person I know here and could kill me if she really wanted to."

Kel smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Of course love," Kaylan replied lightly.

Then there was a knock at the door. Kel went to open it and found Neal standing there. The book was under his arm.

"Come on in," Kel said gesturing inside.

"Why do you guys have separate rooms?" Neal asked curiously.

Kel froze. 'I hadn't thought about that.'

"Actually," Kaylan began. "We haven't actually told anyone about the betrothal yet so we got separate rooms."

Neal nodded but then stopped. "You haven't told anyone?"

"Not yet," Kel replied. 'Thank Mithros Kaylan can think on his feet.'

"Oh, here's the book." Neal handed it to her.

"Thank you," Kel replied.

"Of course," Neal said glancing around the room. Everywhere but at Kel and….he didn't actually know his name yet.

"Oh of course," Kel said suddenly as if she'd read his mind. "You haven't been formally introduced. Neal this is Kaylan. Kaylan, Neal."

Kaylan held out his hand and Neal shook it. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise," Neal said studying him. 'Well he wasn't Lathander at least. Not that Lathander ended up being all that bad at the end.'

"Well," Kel began. "I'm going to go train a bit." She disappeared into the hall.

"Watch her," Neal warned. "She'll train herself to death."

"I know," Kaylan replied quietly.

"How'd you meet?" Neal asked.

"I was traveling and she was looking for something. We met at an inn. So I helped her look." Kaylan shrugged.

"What was she looking for?" Neal asked curiously.

Kaylan hesitated. "A ring."

"A ring?" Neal questioned, puzzled.

"Yes," Kaylan replied.

* * *

Kel swung the glaive around and stopped before she began the next pattern dance. 

"Did you study in the isles?" a voice asked curiously.

Kel stopped and turned to the woman who stood near her, watching. "Yes, my family was there. I studied with the training master at the palace."

The woman looked startled and squinted slightly studying Kel. "Kel!" she said with a suddenly smile.

Kel stared at her. "Yuki? Wow what are you doing here?"

"Shinkokami is marrying Roald," Yuki replied with a smile.

"Cricket?" Kel asked in surprise.

Yuki nodded. "You'll never believe this!"

"What?" Kel asked resting on her glaive.

"I'm betrothed!" Yuki cried happily.

"Really," Kel grinned. "Who?"

"Nealan of Queenscove!" Yuki replied with smile.

Kel froze. Neal…betrothed…to Yuki. She forced herself to smile. "Neal, I've met him."

"Really," Yuki replied. She stopped. "Wait, you…three years ago?"

Kel nodded. "Yea."

"Oh so you're a Shang!" Yuki said. "Good."

Kel nodded again. 'Her and Neal are betrothed.' she thought again.

"So is there a man I your life?" Yuki asked.

"Yes," Kel replied after a moment. 'Keep up the charade.'

"Who is he?" Yuki questioned curiously.

"His name is Kaylan," Kel replied.

"Lucky guy!" Yuki said with a grin. "It's wonderful to see you."

"Yea it is," Kel replied with her fake smile. "I should probably head back to my room now."

"Oh Ok. Will I get to meet this Kaylan?" Yuki asked. "Oh how about the four of us have dinner tonight? Oh if you're up for it of course."

"Sure," Kel smiled.

"Great!" Yuki exclaimed. "We'll come by your rooms to pick a restaurant about 6 OK?"

"Great," Kel replied. "See you then."

Kel walked immediately back to the room and sat on her bed with her had in her hands.

There was a knock on the door and without waiting for her to answer Kaylan walked in.

"We're going to dinner," he said.

"What?" Kel asked.

"Neal invited us to dinner with him and his fiancee," Kaylan replied.

"Yea," Kel muttered. "Yuki invited us out."

"You met Yuki?" Kaylan asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. She's an old friend actually," Kel replied. "So we're going to have to act like we're engaged."

Kaylan let out a short laugh. "We're so screwed."

"That's an understatement," Kel replied smiling.

"Well my darling," Kaylan said exaggeratedly. "We should prepare for dinner with the natives."

Kel's smiled widened. "Oh yes, lets."

"Shall we dress up?" Kaylan asked.

"Nice but not too nice," Kel replied.

"Great! I shall be back to coordinate our garments after I see if I actually own anything wearable!" Kaylan said with more exaggerated.

Kel smiled again. "You do that,"

* * *

I hate the dialogue between Kel and Yuki, hmm that may need to be fixed. Anyway here's an update for you my ducks. 

Kizzie-

Thank yous:

Wake-Robin: I hope you liked this chapter as well. This one was slightly longer than the last.

Misty-N-Foxy: Sorry it took so long. I try but I get sidetracked easily.

The Dark Enigma: Hmmm am I?

Helkardowen: Yay someone who thinks it'll be fun! I thought so too

Soccerchick-08: Ah of course it made sense…to me at least. I know I miss Lathander too :sniff: I still plan to write a prequel with him in it of course I just haven't gotten around to planning it out yet. But I still plan on it happening.

Protectress of the small: I'm glad you like it. That makes me really quite happy. I'm glad you're happy with the pace.

Wingedrider: I was afraid giving her more than one of the magics would be a bit confusing. I'm glad you like it though

The Original Meathead: I debated with myself about whether the pieces would have their own history but since you (and you are a faithful reviewer) asked about it I'll definitely put it in now.

Redneck girl: I did. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
